


The Color of Royalty

by Foiblefull



Series: Eyeful of Colors [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: A snippet of Roman’s colorful world, which happens to lack one specific color that he would rather like to see. In other words, Roman's side of his and Virgil's first meeting.





	The Color of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy if possible.

Roman woke up to his alarm blaring. He groans, considering just going back to sleep before his eyes snap open as he remembers: Today is the first day of morning play practices! Using this realization as his motivator, he throws back his covers and gets up, stretching. He heads to his vanity where he does his usual makeup routine, despite being late. He spends some time dawdling, trying to decide if he could wear this shirt with that nail polish, as he is unable to actually see the colors. He finally sighs and just changes into a white shirt and puts on his red leather jacket. He is forced to run to school and, in his hurry, he accidentally knocks into a guy in the hall. _Wow he’s gorgeous,_ Roman thinks absently before mentally shaking himself. _No time, I can’t be late!_ And so he shoves the other’s book back into his hands and yells something about “being late for play practice!” over his shoulder as he sprints toward the theater. He bursts into the theater, panting, with about a minute to spare, only to freeze in shock. The curtains were a gorgeous purple.

For as long as he could remember, Roman couldn’t see several shades of purple. His best guess is that his soulmate’s eyes were a sort of purple ombré. So many shades: fine wine, the glorious sunsets, every royal robe he ever has to wear for a play, so many eyeshadows and nail polishes. He first recognized that many things he saw weren’t actually a dull grey when his mom put a shirt on him as a child that was apparently purple and told him it was “the color of royalty!” He was confused, and it must have shown since his mother quickly explained that the dye for purple used to be very expensive, so only the exceptionally rich could obtain it, prompting him to ask, “What’s purple?” His mother was obviously rather surprised, which Roman understands now. Purple eyes? Really? From then on, Roman had been indignant at not being able to appreciate the “color of royalty,” as he himself was a Prince. So, he settled for wearing red, deciding to look as dashing as possible despite the lack of his preferred color. He wasn’t sure he would ever meet his soulmate, but at least he would be easy to recognize if he did. And so, Roman dreamed of being Prince Charming to his sweetheart; he dreamed of royalty.

This was why, upon setting his eyes on the PURPLE curtains, he was understandably shocked. _But who had he met today?_ He wonders desperately. Only to whirl around as he remembers the stunning guy in the hallway. He shoves the doors open again and sprints back down the hall. “Hey purple! Purple eyed dude! Wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions are welcome.


End file.
